Sueños de pasado
by September's Child
Summary: Kanon sufre una pesadilla que le trae palabras de un pasado desconocido. Yang de "Sueños de futuro".
**~SUEÑOS DE PASADO~**

Un fuerte vendaval azotaba la noche que cubría el Santuario, acompañado de insistente lluvia, haciendo que las olas del mar bailaran a su son y que rompieran con estruendo contra las rocas de los acantilados cercanos a los Templos que conformaban esa zona sagrada, dedicada a la protección de una diosa que aún no se había reencarnado.

Nadie sabía del cierto si la profecía se cumpliría, tal y como habían decretado las estrellas tiempo atrás, augurando un próximo despertar de Athena, la diosa que desde tiempos mitológicos había dedicado su existencia a proteger la Tierra y la humanidad que habita en ella. Doscientos años habían transcurrido ya desde la útlima vez que Athena se había reencarnado en el cuerpo de una chiquilla nacida en tierras italianas. Casi los mismos años hacía que el Patriarca Shion seguía aguardando el destino escrito en el eterno lienzo del oscuro universo.

Las armaduras de las 88 constelaciones protectoras de la diosa de la justícia y rectitud reclamaban a sus fervientes defensores de la nueva era, y las doce Armaduras de Oro, las más poderosas entre todas, no eran una excepción.

La elección de los doce Caballeros destinados por el cosmos a servir a Athena había comenzado, y los jovencísimos aspirantes dormían sus noches en las pequeñas casas que colindaban la zona sagrada, destinadas a los aprendices que aún no habían obtenido el rango que los conduciría a servir cada una de las respectivas 88 armaduras.

Los jóvenes dejaban dormir sus últimos días de infancia bajo las sábanas que les proporcionaban los sueños de convertirse en dignos y honorables caballeros, y no había tormentas capaces de hacerles abandonar un plácido sueño alimentado de esperanza e ilusiones.

Porqué las ilusiones eran las que mantenían sus almas rebosantes de coraje y ambición. Las ilusiones eran las que les permitían entrenar sin descanso para conseguir sus sueños. Las ilusiones hacían que la sangre que manaba de sus heridas no manchara, y que el sudor de sus cuerpos no resultara salado. Pero las ilusiones no tenían el mismo sabor dulzón para todos los habitantes de esas tierras regidas por el destino. Las ilusiones hacía tiempo que habían empezado a agonizar entre los latios de un jovencísimo corazón, que veía cómo su hermano andaba el camino del éxito con paso firme mientras las estrellas habían decretado que su propio destino era existir, pero sin la opción de ser.

El oro que dormía en el Tercer Templo de esa enorme escalinata que conducía a lo más divino que un humano podía conocer esperaba paciente. Pero esperaba sólo a un alma. Y ellos no eran uno. Nunca habían sido sólo uno. Sus pies nunca habían pisado senderos distintos, pero algo le advertía entre sueños que éso no iba a seguir siendo siempre así. Que en un día no muy lejano, el camino que desde el nacimiento de sus recuerdos habían andado de la mano se bifurcaría, y su destino conocería un nombre diferente para cada uno de los dos.

Hacía tiempo que los dos hermanos habían dejado de compartir los sueños que los mantenían aún juntos y a salvo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, como si el simple hecho de pronunciar ciertas palabras destruyera el espejismo bajo el que estaban unidos. Y maldecidos.

Sólo en sueños se filtraban los temores. Sólo en sueños vivía la premonición de un futuro cada vez menos incierto, o la evocación de un pasado lejano y desconocido para ambos, aunque secretamente arraigado en sus almas.

No dormir...

No dormir...para así no soñar...

Y no escuchar, luna tras luna, las palabras que siseaban en su mente...Ésas eran las proposicones con las que amanecía cada día, vetándolas al conocimiento de su hermano, convenciéndose a sí mismo que nada de éso debía importar. Que eran sólo sueños dónde sus temores de no conseguir nunca alcanzar el fulgor con el que brillaba su más exacta mitad se materializaban frente a él.

Y esa fría noche de otoño, azotada por la tempestad que auguraba la llegada de un tempranero invierno, no iba a ser más benévola que las anteriores. Esa noche también llegaría con oleadas de pasado arrastradas entre las fuertes ráfagas de viento, las mismas que hacían golpear las gotas de lluvia con insistencia contra los cristales de su humilde morada. Las voces del pasado llegaban distorsionadas por los silbidos del aire al pasar veloz entre las ramas de los árboles, pero su mensaje era insistente. Y oscuro. Demasiado oscuro para un corazón que aún no conocía la maldad que podía llegar a sentir el alma. Demasiado pesado para pasar desapercibido...

 _"Sombra...tú serás la sombra de tu hermano...este es tu destino...ser en la sombra...y nada más."_

El cuerpo del joven muchacho se revolvía bajo las pesadas sábanas, y el sudor cubría su cuerpo con una frialdad hiriente. Nada podía hacer para dejar de escuchar unas palabras que brotaban de los pliegues más recónditos de su alma, y que él no quería pronunciar. Pero una fuerza oscura, proveniente de un pasado mancillado de humillación, insistía en recordárselas noche tras noche, cuando sus párpados se rendían ante sus intenciones de no sellarse...y no soñar.

Y esa húmeda noche las palabras no acudieron solas a su particular tortura. Una angustiante sensación las acompañó. La sensación de querer respirar y no poder, de querer gritar y sentir como su garganta debía tragar su propia voz. La sensación de anhelar _ser_ , y hallar únicamente vacuidad.

 _"Sombra...sombra...¡sombra!..."_

Las manos había acudido a su compungido y dormido rostro y luchaban sin censar para desprenderse de lo que le ahogaba los sentidos y le privaba la respiración, aspirando un extraño olor a sangre y cuero. Degustando el salado sabor del sudor...y de oxidado metal. Las convulsiones que sufría su cuerpo habían arrancando de cuajo las sábanas que le cubrían, y el apremio de sus dedos para liberarse de esa angustiosa sensación no cesaba de proferir marcas de arañazos en sus aún infantiles mejillas... Hasta que otro par de manos se amarraron nerviosas a sus muñecas y le detuvieron. O lo intentaron como pudieron.

 _-_ ¡Kanon! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Kanon?! ¡Despierta de una vez!- Saga no tuvo otra opción que encaramarse sobre su hermano para ayudarse de su peso y así poder aminorar la fuerza que se había apoderado de la voluntad de todos los músculos de Kanon. Las manos de Saga seguían afianzadas con fuerza a sus muñecas, y las apresaron contra la almohada que se humedecía bajo su cabeza completamente sudada. Sus labios estaban partidos en la búsqueda exhasperada de un aire que parecía no querer llegar, y los gemidos que se arrastraban por su garganta eran acallados por una fuerza invisble. Intensa. Desgarradora.- ¡Kanon! ¡Estás soñando! ¡Despierta!

Nada, todos los esfurezos resultaban inútiles. Kanon no reaccionaba, y sus labios seguían balbuceando algo parecido a una insistente negación sin cesar, entre los espasmos de su pecho que luchaba para proporcionar aire a unos pulmones que parecían no poder funcionar.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta ya!- Y Saga no se lo pensó más. Simplemente dejó que su mano descargara un fuerte bofetón contra la mejilla de su hermano, consiguiendo que al fin descubriera unos desorbitados ojos que le miraron con estupor.- ¡Por fin! ¡Me has asustado, Kanon!

El menor se incorporó en su catre de una arrebolada, quedándose sentado y tragando todo el aire que podía con urgencia, haciendo que su pecho se hichara a cada nueva y necesaria respiración. La camiseta que cubría su joven cuerpo se presentaba completamente adherida a su piel debido al frío sudor que le cubría, y en su mirada yacía plasmada la más pura desolación.

\- Sa...Saga...- La voz emergía entrecortada, casi imperceptible, y las gotas de sudor hacían que su azul cabello luciera completamente humedecido.

\- ¡Creí que te ahogabas! ¡Me has despertado gritando palabras sin sentido y luego has dejado de respirar, como si algo te lo impidiera! Te has lastimado el rostro...Kanon. Estabas arañándote sin parar...- Se explicaba Saga, temblando aún por el terror que le había invadido al ver que su hermano no podía respirar.

\- Saga...algo...algo me ahogaba...- Balbuceó Kanon al fin, mirando con pavor a su hermano, que seguía encaramado sobre él.

\- Nada te ahogaba...sólo has tenido una pesadilla...- Saga había dejado que sus manos se posaran sobre los hombros de Kanon, presionándolos levemente con la intención de transmitirle seguridad.- Ya pasó...Kanon...ya pasó...

La mirada de Kanon se fue suavizando lentamente, y su respiración también fue recuperando un ritmo más natural y acompasado, sintiéndose seguro al lado de la cercanía de Saga, que le observaba desde la tranquilidad de haber descubierto que su hermano seguía estando allí, que solamente había soñado...y que no había nada que temer.

Fuera, el fuerte viento seguía jugando a voluntad con las ramas de los árboles que colindaban la casa, y la voz que seguía emergiendo de Saga, la voz que le decía que le curaría las heridas del rostro y que se quedaría a dormir a su lado, la voz todavía impregnada de inocencia empezó a mezclarse con los sonidos de la tempestad, a difuminarse entre ellos, a perder nitidez...y a volverse oscura. Perversa.

 _"Sombra... tú no serás más que otra sombra que nadie verá..."_

Kanon se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un acto reflejo de desesperación, como si así consiguiera acallar una voz que ya no sabía de dónde provenía y que cada vez se presentaba más anclada en su interior, formándole lágrimas de incomprensión e impotencia, unas lágrimas que sus aún infantiles ojos no pudieron contener al tiempo que sus labios volvían a gritar una repetida negación.

\- ¡No! ¡No, no, no!

Las rodillas se habían recogido hacia su pecho, y Kanon enterró la cabeza entre ellas, con sus manos amarradas a sus cabellos con fuerza mientras un desquiciante llanto arrojado desde la más incomprensible desesperación se perdía en su propia voz.

\- ¡Kanon!...¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¿Por qué lloras? Estoy aquí contigo...Estamos juntos...no pasa nada...

Saga le observaba atemorizado ante esta nueva reacción, y su instinto más fraternal le llevó a querer estrechar un abrazo que Kanon inexplicablemente rechazó.

\- ¡Déjame, Saga! ¡Apártate de mí!- Un fuerte empujón fue a dar contra el pecho de Saga, obligándole a poner distancia entre los dos al tiempo que la incomprensión se iba adueñando de la atónita mirada de aquél que ya no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡¿Pero qué pasa?! ¡Dime que te ocurre!

 _"¡Sombra!"_

\- ¡No!

\- ¡¿No qué, Kanon?!

\- No...no voy a ser una sombra...Saga...- Farfulló al fin, alzando su anegada mirada, observando con dureza la estupefacción que le ofrecía su hermano, mientras sus manos abandonaban el agarre al que habían sometido sus cabellos y buscaban estrujar entre sus dedos las sábanas que a duras penas cubrían sus piernas.

\- No...claro que no...¿Pero qué cosas dices, Kanon?

\- El sueño...la voz...no voy a ser nunca ninguna sombra...

La mirada que se había adueñado de las facciones de Kanon endurecía su expresión, confiriéndole una oscuridad que hasta ese momento Saga no había conocido en él, intimidándole sin medida con la profunda determinación con la que estaba siendo escrutado sin compasión.

\- No te entiendo...sólo era una pesadilla, Kanon...no hagas caso...de los sueños...

\- No volverás a asfixiarme, Saga...

La convicción que traspasó los confines de su voz se clavó en el pecho de Saga, que con desconocida inquietud se apartó de su hermano, alejándose de él a trompicones hasta dar con el cuerpo contra la cama que momentos antes había abandonado para ir al rescate de Kanon.

\- Yo...yo no te asfixié...sólo estabas soñando...- Balbuceó Saga, en un intento de defenderse de esa absurda acusación.

Ya no hubo más palabras que se unieran al rugir del viento del exterior. Sólo unas miradas profundas, densas, lejanas. Como si el pasado de esas sagradas tierras saludara al presente a través de sus ojos. Y le recordara que seguía estando allí.

Esperando paciente escapar de los sueños y hacerse latente.

Ignorando que las almas recuerdan.

Y que en el momento menos pensado, algunas se rebelan.

###


End file.
